Love Live Online
by SDF Minorin
Summary: Sword Art Online AU. Eli as the main character. Follows the anime, but might change some things from both story lines with references. Rated T bc I don't actually know.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Idea was based on me playing around in class quietly, I wasn't caught! XD I was playing with shoes, me friends shoes which are bigger than me size. And I was just thinking of SAO and Love Live, and this happened.**

* * *

It was the year 2022. Technology had became much more advanced than the older times. An example of this was the _Nerve Gear_, a virtual reality helmet that uses your 5 senses and controls your character with your mind in-game.

Eli Ayase, was a girl who was both the Student Council President and a school idol, well that was until her grandmother had passed away a few years ago, leading her to take a leave off-campus, distancing away herself from both her friends and relatives. She had always spent a lot of time with her grandmother when she was young, even the times she had practiced ballet with her.

It was ironic that people had tried to stop visiting her, but her two closest friends, from her own idol unit, had kept visiting her with souvenirs, like cake. Though in the end she had kept brushing them away, yet it didn't stop them.

* * *

Now, the Student Council President had been driven to play online playing. As to where she was, she was at a video game store buying the Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) called _Sword Art Online_.

And for this so-called _Sword Art Online_ game, she had been a beta tester, just right after she got into gaming. She was also one of the players who had reached a high level floor in the game, right before the beta trial ended.

Eli was now into using her computer all night, researching and working as she didn't want to fall behind in school grades, yet her grades were still on top of the class. After buying the game, she had immediately went home for the excitement of completing the game.

* * *

Arisa, who was about to greet her had been brushed off as usual and just went straight to her room. Though Eli did eat dinner together with her at all times.

Right after Eli had eaten, she had unboxed the game, and had set up the _Nerve Gear_ she owned. Putting the helmet on and laying down on the bed, she had closed her eyes and said, _"Link Start!"_

* * *

**A/N: .. It looks like I made another multi-fic without thinking .-. Oh well, that's just who I am xD this randomness of mine seriously :3 well, review and comment for this is just a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay.. I changed a few things in the prologue, with help of organizing random thoughts in me head from me friend. Like the number of her friends, bc I needed to think. And you might find out who they are, or just totally guess it XD but yup they're in μ's so you can guess. X3 **

**and as for the in-game name, I'll be using it in conversations only, as I don't want it to be totally OC-ish. **

**Now then! Chapter 1~**

* * *

_Logging into the game with the Nerve Gear, still feels new to me. _The Nerve Gear had now shut all of her senses off in the real world, making the mind send the needed information to the game. The screen, or her mind had showed her account and if her senses were working before logging in to her character.

Eli, or _Alise_, her in-game name, had looked like a bit of herself, yet with some different features. Instead of her usual sky-blue eyes, like in the real world, it was more of a darker aqua blue. Her blonde hair that was usually tied up in a high ponytail, was now flowing down to her waist. For what she was wearing though, was just some simple armor, like arm guards and a chest plate that were made of steel, including her sword that is attached to her back.

Now opening her eyes, as she had logged into the game, she was in a grassland field, with the town being a bit farther up north. Eli, now decided to do some leveling up, starting off by slaying a few monsters in the field, but then she was politely interrupted by another player.

"U-um.. May I ask on how do you play or level up in this game?" The player had asked while stuttering a bit.

Eli, having a cold demeanor as usual, wanted to brush her off, and play more, but looking at the player, made her thought that some people really need an instruction manual. (Read as: This person looks and is a noob..?)

Well, the thought of her looking like a beginner was off, as her long, light blue hair was tied up, and the bow hanging off her back made her seem like she was one of the regular gamers, yet it didn't seem so by the way she asked.

".. Fine then, though I'll only show you the basics of battling, seeing you struggle against that boar earlier." By the time Eli said that, the blue-haired archer had introduced herself. "Ah, I'm Nagisa."

"I'm Alise." Though their introductions were short and maybe even formal, it seemed that both felt that they could at least get along together.

Now after long hours of teaching Nagisa on the basics of battling, they were now resting, by talking. The two now had also seemed to quickly become friends afterwards.

"So, how did you know the basics so quickly?" Nagisa asked. "I was one of the beta testers of the game." Eli replied.

"Hm.. That could explain as to why you seemed so experienced." Nagisa had got her answer by Eli just nodding her head a bit.

"Ah, it seems that I should go now. I have some homework to finish, along with helping one of my friends out." Nagisa had looked at the time by lifting and swiping down with her left hand to reveal the menu.

"Okay then, it does seem that dinner will also come soon, but I'll stay a bit longer." Eli had told Nagisa, whom hummed in response, but looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Eli questioned. ".. There's no Log Out button." Nagisa answered.

"But there should be a Log Out button in the settings." "I did check."

Eli, not believing in what she said, decided to look at it herself. Going to the menu, and to the settings, she had swiped all the way down, finding that the Log Out button was truly not there.

"I-I think there should be an error within the servers, and should be fixing it soon." ".. I hope so. I also have an archery tournament coming up so I need to practice." Nagisa said.

The two had waited, in which it had passed by seconds– minutes— then until an hour had passed, with them looking at the menu screen intensely. Now worried, a shiny blue and greenish light had surrounded Nagisa, then Eli.

"W-what's happening?" Nagisa asked. "It seems that we are being teleported somewhere, possibly by the servers."

"Oh." Was the last response of Nagisa, until they had teleported to the same place. And with no knowledge of what was happening next, the two were now contemplating different possibilities why there was no Log Out button.

* * *

**A/N: I'm cutting and continuing the first chapter in the next. You can also guess who Nagisa is, and if you're correct, you get a virtual cookie :3 I also passed on where Eli teaches Nagisa, but I'll make it a flashback in the next or future chapter.**

**.. So review and comment? X3**


End file.
